High speed downlink packet access (High Speed Downlink Packet Access, HSDPA) is an important feature of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) R5 version, and downlink highspeed data transmission is implemented by using a series of key technologies. In an HSDPA algorithm, a user equipment feeds back a channel quality indicator (Channel Quality Indicator, CQI) of a high speed downlink shared channel on an uplink high speed dedicated physical control channel, to represent an upper limit of data transmission under a current channel condition. After receiving the CQI fed back by the user equipment, a base station may compare currently available power resource with an assumptive power value, and then adjust a final CQI, to ensure that the power resource is made full use of. Usually, for a certain type of service, a CQI feedback cycle is configured with a fixed value.